Dreams And Deadlines
by riotsquad
Summary: A dream, a storm, and a long night at the Torch, bring Clark and Chloe together


  
Author: Riotsquad  
Subject: Clark and Chloe   
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG  
Contact: riotsquad91@yahoo.com  
Let me know if you liked it!@!  
  


  
  
DREAMS AND DEADLINES  
  


  
_ They tease me now, telling me it was only a dream. But does it matter whether it was a _  
_ dream or reality, if the dream made known to me the truth?_ --Dostoevsky   
  
Clark opened his eyes. As his awareness returned, his head was flooded with agony. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push the pain away, but he couldn't. He had never felt a anything like this, every nerve in his body was sending pain signals to his brain. It was a effort to keep from blacking out. Each arm was shackled at the wrist and chained to a pole. He hung suspended above the ground, positioned like Christ on a crucifix. He didn't have to see the meteor rock that hung from a cord around his neck, it's feel was familiar to him. He tried to break free but his body wouldn't respond. His shoulders felt like they were on fire, the weight of his body stretching them to their limit. He tapped every last ounce of strength from his reserves to lift his head.   
Through a dark blue haze, he saw them. Chloe and Lana were standing side by side just looking at him. Their faces were expressionless. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. A voice dark and low echoed from nowhere yet everywhere. The voice scared Clark. He wanted to run.   
"Now you must choose," the voice spoke. "One lives and one dies. Choose quickly or they both die," the ubiquitous voice commanded. Clark couldn't speak. His voice wouldn't respond. He needed more time.  
"Your choice has been made," the voice boomed.   
Just like that Lana flashed out of existence, and at the same time the shackles and chains that had been holding him disappeared. Clark fell face-first to the earth floor.  
  
He awoke breathless, his heart racing. The moment he hit the floor he was snapped out of the dream. Clark couldn't shake the feeling of dread. He was afraid to close his eyes lest the nightmare return. It took him a long time to get it together. Slowly, he became aware of his bedroom. He sat up on the side of his bed and looked out at the morning sky. _It was so real, _he thought. The dream was so vivid that he could still replay every second in his mind. He got up and walked over to the window. The sunlight was a comfort. It warmed his skin.  
Clark had never had a dream like that before. He had seen people in movies awake and jerk upright after having a nightmare but he just thought it was theatrics. He didn't think that anymore. Just thinking about it gave him the shivers. What did it mean? Do dreams mean anything? Usually his dreams were just mundane or nonsensical.   
The voice said his choice had been made, and he choice was Chloe. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Lana was everything he ever wanted. No, he tried to convince himself that the dream was just a stupid nightmare. He did have his dad's famous Kent Spicy chili for supper last night. He read that spicy food was suppose to give you nightmares. It had to be that because the alternative was something that he didn't want to think about. Whatever it meant, if it meant anything, would have to be put on hold. His alarm clock rang. For Clark, the immediate priority was getting to school on time  
  
Despite his best attempts to shake them, residual feelings from the dream followed him to school. It wasn't that he was still scared, but just that he felt different. Footsteps were the first thing he noticed when he entered the school, the second was that the school hallways seemed brighter. Above his locker, the cheerleaders hung a new blue "GO CROWS" sign.  
"Clark, did you get your Algebra homework done," Pete said, as a startled Clark turned around to face him.  
"Yep," he said catching his notebook as it fell from his locker.  
"There are still a few minutes before class starts, how about you give me some help on a couple of problems," Pete asked.  
"Sure, lets go," They walked to class.  
When they entered the classroom, Clark saw Chloe for the first time. Engrossed in a book, she didn't look up from her desk when they entered. As Pete walked past her, he gave her a nudge and a greeting. Clark was following close behind and smiled at Chloe when she looked at him.   
"Clark, before I forget, I need your article for this weeks Torch," she stated, as she put her book away in her bag.  
Sitting in his desk behind and across from her, Clark spoke. "I thought that it wasn't due until tomorrow."  
Turning around to face him, she spoke with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "As Editor, I reserve the right to change deadlines."  
"Do I at least get a reason? Or does her Highness rule from royal decree upon the Torch throne," Clark said genuinely interested.  
"Her Highness, I like that. Seriously though, I have to take off early tomorrow . The Sullivans are going to Metropolis for my uncle's birthday party, so everything has to be done today," she said with a smile.  
"Hello, Clark, Algebra, remember," Pete said cryptically. There were times when those two got going, and he suddenly became invisible.  
Ignoring Pete, he continued his conversation with Chloe, "Sorry to say, but it's not done. I don't think I'll have time to finish it before school is out either and after school I've got chores to do so..."  
"Excuses, excuses. Well today must be your lucky day Clark, because as luck would have it, I'll be burning the midnight oil. So unless you can come up with another excuse, I'll expect you at the Torch tonight, to work on you article," she said, never more the Editor.  
Just then, the din of the hall was quieted when Mr. Manuel entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Clark continued to look at the side of Chloe's face long after she turned around. He never heard Pete's rumblings. Clark didn't know if it was because of the dream, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. The lapsed contact with realty last night had made him look at things in a new light. If he had to put his finger on exactly what he felt when Lana winked out of existence in his dream, he would have to say relieved. Distracted by thought dreams, he never heard the bell ring or Mr. Manuel call on him.  
"Mr. Kent," the teacher said for the second time.  
Clark snapped back to the present when he heard the teacher call on him. When Mr. Manuel didn't elaborate further, Clark knew he was busted. It was the same old trick that teachers always used, in which they gave you enough rope to hang yourself. The only graceful way out of the situation was to just keep quiet.   
"Now that I have your attention, could you tell us what you have for the third problem," he said sternly.  
"Sure," he quickly looked at his homework and answered.  
"Good, pay attention from now on."  
When he glanced in her direction, he saw Chloe smile. She always enjoyed his misfortune.  
When the bell rang, Clark rushed over to talk to her. "Chloe, I was hoping that we could get together for lunch to discuss a few things about my article."  
Before Chloe had a chance to reply, he interjected. "Unless you have something else on your plate, so to speak."  
Surprised by his eagerness, Chloe was a little lost for words, "Sure Clark, that would be fine."   
At first uncertain, then relieved when she answered, he smiled like he had just won the lottery. His reverie was broken when she turned to leave. As he watched her leave the room, he felt a sadness come over him. _What was up with him today. _  
  
As soon as Chloe had her back to Clark, the smile that she had kept hidden inside spread across her face. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that Clark was flirting with her. She couldn't believe the depths she would sink just to spend time with him. Yesterday, when she had told everyone else of the deadline switch, she purposely forgot to tell Clark. Given the choice between a little white lie and being truthful, she would choose the white lie if it meant spending time with Clark. She had expected to encounter a little more resistance on his part, but he almost seemed eager. Against her better judgment and logic, she dared to hope that tonight would be something very special.  
  
When Clark first saw Lana that morning, a feeling of guilt washed over him. Once again he replayed last night's dream in his head. A weird temptation to see if his feelings for her remained caused him to approach her. Clark regarded Lana standing in front of her locker, her features remained unchanged. She was the same Lana, but he was a different Clark.   
"Lana, are you ready for that History test?" Clark asked.  
"Ready as I'm going to be," she grabbed her books from her locker, and closed the door.  
Clark didn't need any more confirmation, he knew it was gone. He was wondering if it was ever there. A moment of understanding passed, filled with melancholy, while he looked at Lana. For so long, she was all he ever wanted. A day earlier, in the exact same spot, Clark would have been content to exist in her orbit.   
"May I walk you to class?" Clark resumed. He was looking forward to discovering what it meant to really be friends with Lana.  
"Yes you may," she smiled and they started off to class.  
  
Wondering where Chloe could be seated, Clark looked around the Cafeteria. He didn't see any sign of her. About to give up, he finally spotted her. She was sitting with the baseball team. Realizing that he was staring, he sat down with his blue lunch tray at the nearest empty table. It was bizarre to see Chloe sitting with them. She seemed to be the center of attention. Leaning on his elbows, his eyes focused on the table across the room, Clark took her in. She was special, there was no doubt about that.   
His true feelings, that for so long were pushed down, began to surface. What he felt for Chloe was so different from what he felt towards Lana. With Lana, it was all romantic projections and self-styled destiny. He didn't know where it came from or when it began. There was no foundation, it existed in the ether. Words, which now looked like spent shotgun shells, summed up his relationship with Lana, just words.   
When he saw Chloe approach, his heart quickened. Startled, he almost knocked over his milk. With tray in hand, she walked across the room and took the seat opposite him. "So Clark, what's so pressing that you called this little noon-hour summit."   
"You're keeping strange company these days. Care to tell me what that was all about," he said, not hiding his jealousy well.  
"What's that," she said coyly.  
Clark looked in the direction of the baseball team and raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh that," she said unconcerned.  
"Well," Clark said, his agitation rising by the moment.  
"Geez Clark, relax. I was just getting a couple of quotes for the Torch, she said, then took a drink of milk. They are going to state this year you know.   
Clark said, visibly relieved.  
So, you haven't answered my question yet. What's up with your article? And what's up with all the secrecy, you haven't even told me what it is about. she said, now picking at her food.  
Clark really didn't have a problem with his paper. He just used it as a convenient excuse to spend time with her. All he knew was, at this moment, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. For so long, he saw her as just a friend, or at least that's what he told himself. He didn't believe in destiny anymore, not since Lana. But he knew that what existed between Chloe and him was real. He had years of shared experiences and deepening feelings to back him up.   
It's just that I'm having a little trouble with the beginning. I don't know how I should start, he said, living the words.  
I think if I'm going to give you advice, I'll need a little more information, she said.  
Clark leaned closer and spoke conspiratorially. Well, you know how every small town throughout the Midwest has it's own claim to fame. Smallville is the Meteor Capital of the World and Westerberg has the worlds largest drive-in, he said his excitement building.   
Just one of the many charming quirks about this place, she added.  
Recently, Smallville gained another addition to its stable of fame. This very day, Paul and Molly Anderson entered the record books for having been married 85 years and yesterday yours truly got an exclusive interview with them, he said, quite proud of himself.  
Chloe wasn't really that impressed. After all the buildup, she was expecting something more. "Oh, that's great Clark."  
"You don't sound to impressed. Looks like someone isn't pleased with getting scooped."  
"Please, I'll admit it's a good public interest piece, but it's not exactly the story of the century. And the day I get scooped by you is the day I turn in my pen and paper for a view from the register side," she challenged.  
Listening to her talk, Clark realized that it was moments exactly like this one that made him fall unknowingly for Chloe. She challenged him in a way that no one else could. He wondered if she had ever thought of him or if he challenged her the same way. It was great that he finally figured out that he wanted to be with Chloe, but what if she only thought of him as a friend. Undaunted, he looked for a sign.  
"I think we're getting a little off the subject. My problem is that I don't think the article will exactly set Smallville High on fire. So I guess what I'm asking is what can I do to make it interesting for kids our age. I need an angle," he said, still looking into her eyes.  
"Well, if I were writing it, I would start out with how they met and fell for each other. Romance is something that interests people of all ages. Start with the beginning and go from there," she said.  
"Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me," Clark said, intently looking at her.  
Chloe was taken aback. Jolted to sudden amazement, she was frozen speechless. She didn't take her eyes off Clark who watched her reaction from across the table. Chloe composed herself, then sought clarification. "Did you just say what I thought you just said?"  
Clark heard himself say the words but everything after that was kind of hazy. He wished so much that he had the courage to say something so bold. For a second, he thought about owning the words, but he wasn't ready just yet. He knew by Chloe's reaction that he caught her off guard. When she spoke, he thought he saw something inviting in her eyes, but he quickly lost his nerve. Clark swallowed, he knew the window of opportunity had closed.   
Nervously, he continued. "Well, you said start at the beginning. That was how it all began."  
"For who," she said, her thoughts muddled and her heart racing.  
"It's for whom, not who, and the people in question are Paul and Molly."  
Chloe was snapped back to reality. She knew it was to good to be true. Clark would never have said that to her. What was she thinking. She was beginning to think that some higher power got a kick out of toying with her emotions.   
Disguising her disappointment, she said. "Oh, that sounds promising. What's the story behind that? And what was her answer?"   
Suddenly unsure, he drew breath and began to tell the story. "Apparently they were friends for the longest time. They grew up in the same small town. They went to the same school and their farms were just down the road from each other. Then one night at a dance, before he shipped out for service in WWI, he saw her sitting with the other wallflowers. With the intention of just asking her to dance, he walked over to where she was sitting, offered her his hand, and spoke. What he meant to say and what actually came out that night, were very different. 'Would you like to dance,' became 'would you like to spend the rest of your life with me.' The rest they say is history."  
Throughout the story, while shared recognition hung suspended between them, Chloe almost dared to believe that Clark wasn't just talking about the Anderson's, he was also taking about them. Wasn't he? "So Clark, are you going to tell me how she answered?" She said, hanging on his answer.  
"I thought you weren't that interested in this article," he said, enjoying torturing her.  
"I'm not really, it's just a professional curiosity, me being the Editor and all," she smiled nervously, knowing he didn't buy her excuse.  
"I guess you'll have to find out like everyone else, by reading it in the Torch." More than ever before, Clark needed know if Chloe felt anything for him. He took a small gamble.  
"Who knows, one day that could be us," he said, casually observing her reaction. He was still looking for any signs of interest.  
For the second time today, Chloe was speechless. For once, her brain took over. She wasn't about to become the butt of some cosmic joke twice in the same day. It was clear that the only one Clark wanted to spend his life with was Lana Lane. Even though Clark was oblivious, she was tired of making a fool of herself over Clark Kent. She tried to save what little self-respect she had left.   
"In your dreams, buddy."  
Clark's shoulders slumped when she answered. The wind left his sails. It wasn't the reaction he was looking for. Whatever sign he was looking for, he didn't get and he was visibly disappointed.  
He tried to disguise his intent. "Well I didn't mean _us, us, _but the separate _us_. I'm not making any sense am I," Clark said, suddenly lost for words. "It could happen that way for you or me, separately."   
"Don't worry Clark. I'm painfully aware of what you meant. I know you are sadistically hung-up on Lana," she said, glad she saw it coming this time, but disappointed none the less.  
Clark realized that maybe the reason Chloe wasn't interested in him was because she thought that he wasn't over Lana. For the longest time, Lana was all he talked about. He needed to tell Chloe that he had moved on.  
"Chloe, about me and Lana."  
"Yeah," she said, not at all interested.  
"I think maybe I'm," he was interrupted.  
Before Clark could finish, the noon bell signaled the end of lunch. He would have to tell her some other time. He walked Chloe to her locker. They made small talk. Clark was glad that the awkwardness of the lunchroom didn't follow them. When he left her by her locker, all he could think about was being with her again tonight. One day she would come around. For now, he would be content with just being friends.  
  
Chloe was relieved when Clark left. Not that she didn't like spending time with him, just that today he seemed to push every button. She felt like she had just been on an emotional roller-coaster. She was spent and in desperate need of recuperation. If tonight was anything like this morning, she knew she would be in for lots of surprises.   
  
When Clark entered Torch headquarters, Chloe was already there. It was around seven o'clock and as far as he could tell, they had the entire school to themselves. She was sitting in front of her laptop typing busily away. She looked up and smiled when he entered. Clark's primary focus tonight would be his article. If he was going to get any work done tonight he had to try and put any romantic thoughts out of his head. As much as he would just like to sit and talk all night with Chloe, he knew that he still had work to do on his article. He decided he had better take a seat that wasn't facing her or else he wouldn't get anything done.   
"So, are you ready to get busy," he said, as he walked to a computer and sat down.  
Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head. Tonight was starting off where this afternoon left off. "I have been _busy_, for almost an hour now."  
The paper was almost done. She was just waiting on Clark to finish. Working with Clark on the Torch was one of the things she treasured most. When they were alone, there were times when she could swear that something other than friendship, danced in the air between them.   
Whenever Clark needed help investigating Smallville weirdness, he came to her. She was slowly becoming his confidant. Under the auspices of the Torch, Chloe indulged herself by spending time with Clark. For Chloe, it wasn't love at first site. He was handsome and sweet but it took her a while before she really fell for Clark. Once she did, she fell hard.  
She watched him take a seat at the computer ahead and to the right of her. She hoped that he would sit closer. She glanced out the row of windows that ran across the entire wall of the room, it was starting to get dark. She noticed that the wind was picking up.   
"So how is your article coming?"  
Clark turned his head and looked at her. "Not to bad, when I had time this afternoon, I finished it."  
"So you just have to type it out?" Chloe asked, well aware it meant that she wouldn't be spending as much time with Clark as she had hoped.  
"After our lunch together, I was inspired. I finished it before school was out," Clark said warmly.  
"Good, we'll get out of here early then," Chloe said, disguising her disappointment.   
As she watched Clark working on his article, and idea popped into her head. She didn't arrange all this just to have Clark sitting across the room, with his back to her. She pulled up her article on her computer.  
"Clark, would you come over here and take a look at this for me?"  
"What do you want me to look at," he said turning back around.  
"I don't know if my article is any good and I want your opinion," she said matter-of-factly.  
"Sure," Clark said, as he got up.  
Clark was glad that Chloe called him over. Ever since he had taken his seat, he felt the pull of wanting to be closer to her. As he walked over to where she sat, he noticed that she quickly fixed her hair. It didn't matter to Clark, he thought that she always looked beautiful. He settled himself behind her and looked over her shoulder at the screen. To get a better look, he crouched down so that his head was level with hers.   
"Start here," she pointed at the screen. Clark was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. It was giving her goose-bumps.  
"O.K." he said looking at the left side of her face.   
After a couple of minutes, Chloe spoke. "What do you think?"  
Clark never read the article. He couldn't take his eyes of her it was like he was under a spell. The closeness was intoxicating. He just stared at her.   
When he didn't answer, she turned her head and faced him. "You hate it, don't you," his opinion meant so much to her.   
When Chloe turned, Clark quickly looked to the screen, to disguise his embarrassment.   
"No I don't hate it," he looked back into her eyes. They were less than a foot apart. Clark wondered at the argent flecks that danced and gave life to her eyes. "In fact the only word I can think of is... amazing," he replied, not referring to the article.  
Chloe was enjoying being close to Clark. _This is more like it_. She knew she was just setting herself up for a fall, but she couldn't help herself. She smiled broadly. "You really like it."  
Clark smiled back and nodded. For a couple of seconds, they just enjoyed being so near to each other. When neither of them looked away, a shared recognition passed between them and their smiles slowly left, replaced by intensity. Not content just being close, Clark slowly moved in to kiss her.  
As each miraculous second passed, Chloe began believing that her one-way street of feelings, was turning into two lanes. She had never seen Clark look at her like this. When Clark tilted his head and began moving in, she closed her eyes, not believing what was about to happen.  
At the same time that Clark began moving in, the lights went out. Startled, he broke off the kiss, before his lips touched hers. He looked around the room. The only light in the room came from Chloe's laptop. He looked back to Chloe. She still had her eyes closed. Clark thought about resuming, but decided against it.  
"Chloe," he touched her shoulder.  
When he said her name, Chloe reluctantly opened her eyes. She noticed right away that the lights were off. She hadn't forgotten what just about happened between them. She looked to Clark, hoping they could pick up where they left off, but he was nervously looking every where but at her. She knew the moment had passed. Her spirits were buoyed by what almost happened.  
When Clark looked outside, he noticed that the sky had gotten really dark. The wind had picked up and the trees were all bent in one direction. He stood up and walked closer to the window to get a better look.   
The closer Clark got to the window, the more nervous he got. He heard there was a chance of rain tonight, but as soon he looked out the window he knew that it wasn't just shower. Growing up in Kansas, Clark knew tornado weather when he saw it. This was definite cause for concern.  
Wanting her opinion, he called her over. "Chloe, you better come and take a look at this."  
When Chloe stood up, her legs were still unsteady from what almost happened between them. She gathered herself, then walked over and stood next to him. It was almost black outside. All the street lights were out, which meant that power was out for the whole town and not just the school.  
"It looks really bad. Is it suppose to storm?" she said, worried.  
"I don't know. I think I'll call home and see what my dad says," Clark said.  
He walked over to where they were sitting and picked up the phone on the desk. After he dialed, he looked over to Chloe. She was still in front of the window but had turned to face him. She had her back to the windows. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a large tree branch break from the tree. It was headed right for Chloe.  
Clark threw down the phone and dived at her. Just as the branch broke through the window, Clark and Chloe tumbled safely to the floor. Clark used himself as a shield to protect Chloe from the branch and flying glass. Slowly, Clark lifted his head to check if Chloe was alright. He found himself face to face with a shaken Chloe.  
Breathless, Chloe found herself looking up at Clark. Everything happened so fast. When she hit the floor, the wind was knocked out of her. If Clark continued to look at her like that, she didn't know if she would ever get it back.  
Softly, unconcerned with the wind which was now howling through the broken window, Clark spoke. "Are you O.K." He gently brought his hand up and brushed her cheek with his thumb.   
Before she could reply, he continued. "Let me have a look," his hand now brushed her tousled hair from her eyes. He lovingly looked for signs of injury. For the second time today, Clark was scared. He couldn't bear to lose her now, not when he had just realized his true feelings. He was relieved when he didn't see any cuts.  
The concern in Clark's eyes melted her heart. Everything she had dreamed about was happening, well almost everything. The closeness was to much for her, she threw caution into the wind and rose up to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, the cell phone in her sweater pocket rang. They were interrupted again.  
"I had better get that," she said, disappointed.  
"Sure," Clark said, then rolled off her and stood.  
Chloe sat up. "Hello," she said as Clark offered her a hand up.  
While Chloe talked on the phone, Clark surveyed the room. There were bits of broken glass everywhere. A large tree branch rested in the middle of the floor. By her conversation, Clark could tell that she was talking to her mother. Chloe had moved over to her laptop. Clark walked over to where she was standing. Chloe hung up the phone.  
"That was my mom. She said that there is a tornado warning in effect. There hasn't been any touch-downs reported, but that could change quickly," she said, worried.  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to leave the school, maybe we should pretend this is a tornado drill and go to where its safe," he said, concerned for her safety.  
"Let me get my laptop, then we can go," she said, then gathered her things.  
Clark grabbed his coat and backpack, then they headed to the designated safe area. Growing up in Kansas, Clark had taken part in numerous tornado drills, which until now, he never had a use for. In the drills they just filed out of class and walked to the first floor and sat against a outside wall. Because it was so dark, Clark took Chloe's hand and lead the way. It was hard finding the way in the dark but they managed. When they finally got there and sat side by side with their backs to the wall, Chloe turned on her computer so they would have light. The incandescent blue screen cast its' light much like a candle.   
The evening's previous events echoed in Chloe's head with the resonance of the thunder outside. She knew that if the phone hadn't rung, they would have kissed. Maybe they would still be kissing or more. She thought about bringing up what almost happened, to Clark, but decided to let things settle a little.  
Clark was just glad that Chloe was safe. He knew the safest place she could be was with him. At any cost, he would keep her from harm. With her safely by his side, his mind wandered to what almost happen a few minutes ago. They almost kissed and it was Chloe that was the instigator. His spirits were high.   
Conversation suffered a necessary lag, while they gathered themselves. In their new location, they were unaware of the storm passing outside. The raw force of the storm stood in stark contrast to the quiet, and the peaceful glow of the computer's light.  
"I hate to be a taskmaster but your article isn't done yet," she said, as she sat with her laptop on her lap.  
Clark turned to look at her, a smile spreading across his face. "Finishing my article is not exactly at the top of my list of things to do right now," he said, a small admission of what was happening between them.  
Clark's smile was infectious. _What exactly could be his number one_, she thought. Chloe didn't know what to say. By the warmth in her cheeks, she suspected that she was blushing. She needed to focus on the task at hand. "It may not be on the top of your list, but as Editor I have to put my foot down. I can't let a little thing like a tornado stop the Torch presses."  
"Alright, why don't I just read to you what I got and you can type," he offered. "You're a faster at typing."  
"The sacrifices I make for this paper just keep adding up," she said, not unaware of the double meaning.  
Bathed in the screens light, they began the story. Clark read from his tablet while Chloe typed. They were a great team. She offered improvements where needed and he accepted them gladly. It wasn't a long piece, but they took their time. They wanted to get it right. Some time later, they finished.  
"There, all done," she said, satisfied.  
"So what do you think," he wanted her approval.  
"It's really good Clark," she said, earnestly.  
"What was your favorite part," he said, genuinely interested.  
"Well, I liked the part when he came back from the war, after being a POW. He had been through so much, and he couldn't tell anyone what happened because it was to traumatic. She never pushed him to open up. There was always a part of him that she couldn't reach, but it didn't matter to her. She believed in them. It's sadly beautiful," she said, her eyes a little misty.  
"I always thought you were a sucker for romance. So, now that the deadline is met, what's next?" Clark asked.  
Clark was falling hard for her. Just when he thought she couldn't be more amazing, she proved him wrong.  
"I wonder if it is still storming out? Maybe we should go check." Chloe said.  
"Wait a second," an idea popped in his head. He reached for his jacket which was bundled on the floor next to him. Chloe watched as he pulled out a small radio from the jacket pocket. "I forgot I had this," he showed her the radio. "We'll let's see if there are any storm updates." Clark tuned the radio to a local a.m. channel.  
They sat side by side listening to the weather report. They were relieved when the voice said that the storm had passed. There were no tornado touchdowns, just some high winds and rain. It was safe to go home.   
After the D.J. finished the weather report, he dedicated a song to the Anderson's, congratulating them on 85 years of marriage. Clark looked at Chloe, noting the coincidence. Clark didn't recognize the song that came through the radio. It sounded ancient. Some song about "getting someone in a taxi about a quarter to eight," it wasn't really a song to dance to but that didn't stop Clark from asking. He stood up and offered his hand to her.  
"Would you like to," he paused, he almost said it but that wasn't him, "dance."  
Chloe could tell that Clark thought about saying something else, and she knew what it was. For her, it was simply enough that he thought about saying it. She smiled up at him and took his hand.   
"I thought you would never ask," she said.  
Clark knew what her answer meant. It was how Molly answered. As they danced, Chloe rested her head against Clark. Dancing with Chloe melted all the doubts that he had. Unfortunately, the song ended. It finished to soon for Clark. He would have been content to dance with Chloe until the last star fell from the sky.   
Still wrapped in the shelter of Clark's arms, Chloe tilted her head to look up at him. This was a moment that she would remember the rest of her life. She knew they couldn't dance all night, but she didn't want to leave just yet. She drew breath and spoke. "I think we should kiss."  
Clark was thinking the same thing. "I think we should too." A moment passed, then Clark began to look around.  
"What's wrong," she asked, concerned.  
"Nothing, it's just that I keep waiting for something to interrupt us; like the lights going out, or a phone to ring," he said with a half smile.  
Chloe's hand moved to touch the side of his face. "Well the lights are already off and I turned my phone off five minutes ago." she wasn't going to let anything stop them from kissing this time.  
"You did?" he then realized her intent and smiled.   
As he bent down, she rose up to meet him. They met in the middle and kissed. They started very tenderly. At first their lips just gently touched, then the kiss intensified. Flushed to high passion, they lost track of time. The kiss was their world.  
The kiss ended as it began, gently. When they opened their eyes, the lights were on. With a twinkle in their eyes, they looked at each other. They were magic. They knew that things would be different from now on.  
"Let's get out of here," Clark said.  
"Yeah, lets go," she replied.   
They reluctantly separated and gathered their things. As they began to walk down the hall, Clark spoke. "Now that I'm the Editor's boyfriend, I expect to get preferential treatment," he said, playfully. "No more long hours at the office and a bigger desk." He took her hand and smiled.  
Chloe smiled and shook her head. "In your dreams Clark, in your dreams."  
  
THE END   
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
